Mainstay computer systems and network-server systems use electrical interconnects among the integrated-circuit (IC) chips on the component boards, and electrical interconnects on bus-based interconnect planes to interconnect the component boards. The speed of communication in these systems is limited both by the well-known “skin effect,” where resistance increases as signal frequency increases, and by capacitance effects. To overcome the resistance and capacitance of the electrical interconnects, more powerful bus drivers have been used. However, these drivers increase the power consumption of the system, and require additional cooling for the system.
Recently, there has been an explosive growth in the amount of information conveyed through the Internet, local networks, and high-speed data exchanges between servers. Current information processing systems and network servers are having difficulty keeping up with the growth, and are now running into the physical limits of the electronic components, electric interconnections, and assembly technologies.
The present invention is directed to addressing the ability of information processing systems and network servers to keep up with the growth of information communication, and to addressing the physical limits placed on systems by current electronic components, electric interconnections, and assembly technologies.